One Carter, two Jack's
by SG-Fan
Summary: Clone Jack, Sam, and Jack… oh my!
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Carter, two Jack's.

Summary: Clone Jack, Sam, and Jack… oh my! Sam/Jack

Disclaimer for my story: Stargate SG-1 is the property of MGM. Neither Jessie or I received any monentary compensation for writing this. Any similarities between this story and any other are unintentional. The answer to life i_s_ 42. J

Rating: T for safety

Season 8

Spoilers: All- primarily Season 7's Fragile Balance.

Pairings: Slight S/P- S/J mainly!

A/N: Okay! Well, first of all, I can't take all the credit for this story… not even most of it. This story outline and parts of it was written by an Internet Sci-Fi friend named Jessie; she got tired of it, offered it to me, and I just added the rest. She wrote the majority of the last two chapters, which I think are absolutely terrific, so, thank you, Jess, for letting me finish this! SAM/JACK FOREVER!

* * *

Chapter 1: How it all began…

_Monday, 1534. _

"Colonel Carter?" interrupted a young Airman as he entered the briefing room, "Urgent phone call for you in the next room."

Sam Carter glanced at the Airman. "Thank you," she said with a small smile, "Dismissed."

As he left, she looked around the room at the new recruits the S.G.C had brought in. They were currently listening to her briefing about the Daedalus to which many of them would be eventually transferred. "Excuse me," she said, turning off her microphone. "I'll be back in a moment." She slipped out of the room and entered the next room- a recently restored storeroom turned office. The phone laid on the table.

"Colonel Carter speaking."

"Hello, ma'am," a voice she had never heard before began, "I'm sorry to disturb you- I'm trying to reach a _Major_ Samantha Carter…" there was a question in her voice.

"That's me," Sam confirmed, "I was recently promoted- what's this about?"

"Ma'am, I'm a nurse at Colorado Springs Memorial." The woman hesitated for a moment, "I'm calling because we've admitted a Jonathan O'Neill and you are listed as his emergency contact-"

"What happened?" she demanded.

"There was a car accident, I-"

The nurse heard a dial tone and slowly hung up.

Å

Carter walked quickly through the front door of the hospital and stopped at the front desk of the ER. A harassed looked woman sat there.

"Excuse me," Sam started, trying to get the lady's attention, "I'm looking for a Jack O'Neill."

The women, whose name tag read 'Marjorie', looked up. "A Jonathan O'Neill was admitted an hour ago- is that who you're talking about?"

"Yes," Carter said quickly, "can I see him?"

Marjorie stared at the computer screen and then nodded. "Yes." She gave her directions and then added, "He's got a slight concussion- if he seems a little different, don't worry- it's normal. The bed nearest the window."

Sam nodded her understanding and hurried down the hall. Once outside the door, she took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Three beds and various medical equipment filled the middle sized room. Two of the beds were empty, while the third had the curtains drawn. Trying not to imagine the worst, she softly walked to the bedside and pulled back the curtain.

She promptly stepped back.

A boy about seventeen laid on the bed, a restless look on his face. Sam automatically assessed his injuries- his right leg was broken, arms scratched when the pieces of glass had cut him, a bandage wrapped around his forehead. He looked at her, expressionless.

"I'm so sorry," Sam began, surprised, "Wrong room I guess." She looked around at the obviously empty room. "I'm sorry," she repeated, turning around. She had only moved a few feet when the boy called after her. "Carter—wait."

She froze in mid-step. Turning around slowly, she scrutinized the boy carefully. "Have-have we met?" she managed to get out. He was vaguely familiar…

"Surely you haven't forgotten me already," he said, almost mockingly. "It hasn't been _that _long. A year and a month… give or take a few weeks."

Sam was still standing a few feet from his bed and staring with her mouth open. "Oh my god… sir…"

"I'm not your CO," he snapped as he waved for her to come closer.

Carter hesitated then obeyed. "I-I… are you okay? H-how've you been?"

"Just peachy," he muttered. "Why the hell are _you_ here?"

Sam cocked her head. "They called me."

"I didn't tell them to," he said instantly.

"I guess you still had my contact information- in case of an emergency."

The boy looked down, his cheeks now tinged a slight red. "Oh, yeah… sorry."

Carter hesitated and then pulled up a chair. "So," she began, "need anything, sir? Jack-Jonathan…" she trailed off. "What _do_ people call you?"

"I go by John," the clone said, "John." He fingered the remote and raised his bed. "You don't have to stay, Carter, I'm _fine. _Just a scratch… I'll live."

She raised an eyebrow. "You have a broken leg, a concussion - who knows what else?"

"I'm _fine_," came the whiny and repetitive reply. "Go… play at your lab or whatever. Don't blow anything up."

"When do you get out?" she asked. "Day after tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, actually," he said. "Tomorrow afternoon."

"How are you getting home?"

John met her eyes for a second and then looked away. "I'll… I'll call my uh… girlfriend. Yeah, Mary… she's great."

"You're a bad liar, John," she said cheerfully. "What time do you get out?"

"Not telling."

She smiled at the juvenile reply. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can just get a cab," John insisted, "The Air Force is taking care of everything. Just… go back to your happy life… and leave me alone."

Carter looked rather taken back by the bitter reply. "It's not a big deal, I-"

"I'm _fine_."

She sighed. Looking at John, she saw determination on his face. "Okay," she said quietly. "But..." She rummaged through her purse, pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something down. "My new cell number," she explained, handing it to him. "If you need anything- call me."

"I'm-"

"Fine," Sam finished. "I know. Just… if you ever need to talk."

John stared at his cast. "'Kay," he said quietly.

Satisfied that he wasn't going to scribble it out, she quietly departed. Outside of his room, a doctor halted her.

"Are you his mother?"

She had to bite back a sudden laugh. She had never been asked that before. "No… just… an old family friend." Sam glanced at his clipboard. "You're John's doctor- how is he?"

"He'll be fine," the doctor assured her. "Teenagers are resilient- He'll be up and around in no time. You know-" he hesitated. "No one else has been to see him-no family, friends… not even a teacher or a coworker… is there someone we should call?"

Sam felt a stab of guilt. After CO had been revealed to be still alive and that the clone… was just a clone, SG-1 had rather abandoned the kid, leaving the Air Force to take care of 'it'. She knew that General O'Neill received bi-yearly reports on John but_ she _hadn't even bothered to ask about him. The doctor's words registered.

"_No one_?" She found that rather hard to believe- he _was_ a cute kid. Surely he had a girlfriend… despite his earlier lie about 'Mary'.

"Not that I know of," he hesitated again, "In fact, we almost didn't call you. When he found out we were going to contact you, he insisted that we not- that you had no legal responsibility over him… but when we were stitching the cut on his forehead, and he kept mumbling 'Carter,' 'Carter'- well, we figured we better call you."

She swallowed hard. "He did?"

"Yes." Noting the conflicting emotions on the Colonel's face, the doctor asked, "Are you all right, Miss Carter?"

"I'm fine," came the barely audible reply. "What time will he be released tomorrow?"

Å

_Tuesday morning, 1000. _

"Oh crap," John O'Neill muttered. "Just open, will ya?"

The automatic doors to the Colorado Springs Memorial finally parted and the boy hobbled out. He had called for a cab nearly thirty minutes ago, and it should be waiting…  
He looked over at the corner and saw an elderly couple entering the taxi. With a sigh of frustration, he dug though his pockets and pulled out his cell phone, ready to dial the cab company again.

"John! Hey, wait up!"

He watched with a mixture of surprise and resignation as his former second-in-command's Volvo pulled into a parking space directly in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled.

"It's rather obvious- giving a friend a ride home," she said, getting out and opening the passenger door. "Get in."

"No- I'm taking a cab."

She left the door open and walked towards him. Grabbing the end of his left crutch, she pulled it towards the car, forcing him to follow her, hopping awkwardly to compensate for his lost crutch.

"Damn, Carter," he complained as he was gently- but firmly- put in the car. "If I wanted a ride, I could've gotten one."

To his surprise, she merely gave him a grin. Not even a roll of her eyes. "So… where's your apartment?" she asked as she started the car.

John slammed the door closed. "It's somewhere."

"Gee, real helpful, John."

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded. "I haven't heard a word from you in over a year and suddenly you show up. You didn't even say good-bye…" he trailed off.

Sam swallowed back another wave of guilt. "We used to be friends… in a way," she started, turning the ignition, "and, yes, I haven't been doing such a great job- but I should of realized that it's not that easy to just start a new life- I'm sorry." A sudden smile crossed her face as she pulled onto the road. "Fresh start?"

John looked out the window at the passing scenery. "You don't have to do this- I'm good."

"Ever the O'Neill- do I turn here?"

He sulkily directed her to his apartment. After Sam parked, she stepped out of the car to help him out.

"What are you doing?" John asked as he pushed past her and awkwardly 'crutched' his way up the concrete path. "I've got it, okay? Leave me alone."

Sam massaged her neck. "Your apartment is probably on the second floor- isn't it?" she asked, looking up at the two-story complex.

He shook his head and pointed to an adjutant structure. "That little cabin- I stay there."

She nodded and helped him- after another spat- down the winding pathway. John produced a key as they neared his door. Sam calmly took it away and unlocked the door. John stepped in and instantly wished he had tidied up before leaving for work the following morning.

Sam looked around, taking in the take out bags, the scattered piles of clothing around his empty dresser, the play station and the stack of games and DVD's. "Well, it's good to know some things never change."

John scowled. "I _did _clean up last week." He gestured to the _huge _beanbag chairs that scattered the room. "Have a seat."

She waited until he finally sat down himself. "Need anything?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm here, I'm safe… _now_ will you go?"

Carter studied him for a moment and then reached for her purse, "I got your painkillers from your doctor," she said, tossing him a white plastic bag that held an orange pill bottle. "The directions are in there."

John reluctantly took the offered bag. "Thanks," he managed to get out. After a little while, he managed to get to his feet and hobbled over to his TV. Moments later , he was seemingly immersed in a game that seemed to consist primarily of him shooting aliens.

After a moment, Carter got the message and stood. When she reached the doorway, she stopped. "Look," she mumbled awkwardly, "I know you have your own life now- and you probably don't want us involved in it- but it seems like you could use a friend or something right now. If you do need anything- you know how to reach me." After waiting a moment, she finally left, closing the door quietly behind her.

John dropped his controller as the muffled sounds of a car starting and pulling away was heard. "It's good to see you too, Carter." he whispered.

* * *

Well, what did you think?

I hope you liked it… please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

I'm _so_ sorry it took so long to update! My family and I went through a trip throughout Northern California and I've only been able to get on the internet a few minutes a day- if at all. I should be able to update again though in a few days.

I hope you like it! (-:

Oh- and sorry for any errors there might (and will) be.

* * *

_The next day, 1622. _

"Sir!"

She was on her feet a moment later, setting down her small screwdriver as she did so.

"At ease," Jack said with a wave of his hand. She nodded and relaxed.

"So…" he began, picking up the tool, "I hear you ran out yesterday. In the middle of a briefing."

Sam grimaced. She had actually forgotten about the briefing. When she had arrived back at the S.G.C, her lieutenants and captains had been called away to other duties. "Yes," she answered, "I'm sorry, sir. I received an urgent phone call… and to be honest, it made me forget all about the briefing." She gave him a contrite look. "It won't happen again, sir."

Jack was about to ask what the call was about and then realized it could quite possibly be about Pete- and he did _not _want to talk about the cop right then. "Okay… is everything okay?"

"Yes, sir," Sam assured him.

"Well," he leaned against her desk and scrutinized her carefully, "just don't let it happen again."

"I won't, sir," she promised, "I-"

The shrill ringing of her cell phone made her reach into her pocket and pull it out. Not recognizing the number, she answered it cautiously. "Colonel Carter."

"Er… Carter?" a hesitant voice asked, "This is uh… John…"

Her eyes widened. She hadn't thought he would call… and certainly not this soon. "Hold on," she told him. Covering the speaker, she looked at her CO. "I need to take this, sir."

Jack barely nodded. "Okay, then. I'll see you later."

Giving him a small smile, she waited until he sauntered out before bring the phone back to her eat. "Sorry," she said, "Anyways… did you need something?"

"Actually, I'm… kind of out of food…" he was obviously uncomfortable asking for her help. "I mean, if you're in the neighborhood… well, actually, never mind, I'll uh-"

"I'll be there in forty minutes."

Å

John looked with satisfaction at his cleaned apartment. His clothes were back in the dresser (not folded, but inside); his games and movies back on the shelf were the belonged, the table cleared and the kitchen tided up as best he could with a leg in a cast.

_'Why am I doing this?'_ He asked himself for the fifth time.

There was a knock on the door- a familiar rapping sound he had heard numerous (not enough) times in his technically short life.

"Come in," he yelled, "the door's open!"

She opened the door and slipped in, several plastic bags in her arms. "Sorry I'm late- it took longer then I expected."

"No- thanks," he said quickly, "You didn't have to do all of this."

"I know." Sam shook her head as John leaned hopefully forward towards the bag. "No beer." She tossed him a bottle of coke and took a diet sprite for herself. "How's the leg?"

"Just peachy," he grumbled, taking a swig of coke.

She nodded. "Do you have a job? Still at school, I'm assuming? Do you need me to pick up anything?"

"Yes to the job- don't worry, I talked to my employer. He's okay with me being gone for a while."

"And school?" She knew he had decided to go back to high school, but she had no idea what grade he would be in.

"Well… yeah…"

"Should I pick up your homework so you don't fall behind?" she asked, vaguely remembering her friends doing that for her when she sprained her ankle as a teen.

"You don't need to do that," John muttered.

"I know," was her simple answer. She sipped her soda before set it aside. "Anything else you need?"

He shrugged. "So… what's uh… happening at the S.G.C?"

She was quiet for a moment, knowing that this was technically classified. "Um… not much," she finally said, "Colonel O'Neill was promoted. I was promoted. Daniel and Teal'c are good. Rya'c's married. We're still fighting the Goa'uld."

"I-" he stopped and began again. "Jack got promoted?"

"Yeah- he's in charge of the SGC now."

"Wow." He was quiet for a moment before he chuckled and joked, "And I thought high school sucked."

"How's that going by the way?"

"Classes are good."

"Good… planning on college?"

"Yeah."

"Where?" she asked, genuinely curious.

He shrugged and fingered the fringe on the bottom of his curtain. "I'm not sure," he admitted.

"What do you want to major in?"

He was about to speak and then sighed. "Carter… I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Sit here and… and… well, talk to you like…like…"

"Like _what_?"

"Like it's normal."

Sam studied him and then began slowly, "We were friends, once." Leaning forward, she looked into his brown eyes, "There's _no_ reason why we still can't be… is there?"

John wasn't so sure. She had _no_ idea what she did to him. "Okay then… So…" an almost devious look came into his eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Sam promised recklessly, "Anything."

"Who gave you the engagement ring?" he gestured to the large stone on her ring finger.

Sam instantly closed her hand over the ring. "It's nothing," she said quickly.

"You said _anything_!" He leaned back in the beanbag chair and eyed her shrewdly. "It's obviously not from Jack, _so_… who is it from?"

"Pete Shanahan," she reluctantly muttered, "He's a cop."

"Speeding again, were you?" He remembered well a day only a few weeks before he had been cloned when Carter had breezed into the briefing room, uncharacteristically late. Her explanation, given with a slight blush, was that she had been caught speeding on her 'bike.

She couldn't help a small smile at the familiar words. "It was a set-up."

"Mark." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah."

The two studied each other for a moment: Sam fidgeting, and John watching her, hoping she'd say more.

"I should be going," the Colonel said, rising to her feet. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not two, Carter."

"Sam," she said quietly. "Call me Sam."

John glanced at her and then out the window. "Okay," he said in a queer sort of voice, "Bye, Sam."

Carter let herself out, leaving a pensive John behind.

Å

_Two weeks later… _

Jack shifted in his chair and looked at the doorway; he could see his second-in-command's silhouette. She had excused herself several minutes ago when her cell phone rang. As SG-1 watched, she moved and laughed. "Yes, well," her voice carried into the room, "I'm in the middle of a briefing- " she paused, "no, it's fine. I'll be by as soon as I can…"

Jack cleared his throat loudly. "Carter," he called, "briefing?"

She grimaced and mouthed 'Sorry' before turning her attention back to her conversation. "Er, I have to go- See you later. Bye." Hanging up, she slipped into her chair. "Sorry, sir."

"Who was that?" Daniel asked absently.

"No one," Carter answered quickly, "Go ahead, Daniel."

He nodded and stood up. "Okay, as I was saying, the Opticians…"

Jack was about to sink back into his stupor when he noticed the look on the Colonel's face. Up until a few weeks ago, the 'happy' look in her eyes had dimmed, and she had buried herself in her work. He had- half ashamedly- hoped that things between her and cop weren't going well despite the ring on her finger. And then, the day she left her briefing, something changed. She smiled often; left work on time- no more evening crusades to her lab to prod her into going to bed… As he had said, something had changed.

And he wasn't sure he liked it.

Daniel wrapped up his briefing, Jack said the appropriate words, and Daniel and Teal'c were dismissed.

"Carter," he called as she stood up, "stay a moment?"

She looked surprised but nodded. "Is something wrong, sir?" she asked, taking her seat again.

"Just wanted to make sure everything was okay," he said, rather awkwardly.

Sam raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Everything is fine, sir. Thanks for asking." Her cell phone rang again and she pulled it out. He watched with some surprise as her face fell. "It's Pete," she explained. "Excuse me, sir."

Jack nodded. She rose to her feet, flashed him a small smile and then left the room. The General waited a few moments, idly playing with Daniel's report before standing up and exiting the room. He was on his way to Daniel's lab when he caught sight of Carter. She was pacing up and down the corridor, oblivious to the people moving around her.

"I-I forgot, I'm sorry, Pete." Her voice faltered. Whatever the cop said made her close her eyes. "I know I promised… I'm sorry."

A moment later, she hung up and leaned against the wall. "Damn," she whispered.

"Carter?" he asked. "You okay?"

She opened her eyes and forced a smile on her face. "I'm… fine, sir. Excuse me."

As she brushed by him, he could've sworn she was wiping away a few tears.

* * *

Hope you guys are still enjoying this… I know it's short, but I'll update soon.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

Thank you for all the reviews! It was great to read them.

Well... I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"You need to talk to Carter."

Daniel Jackson glanced up from some old notes that he was going through. The serious look on his friend's alerted that something was wrong. "What? Why?" he questioned, dropping his pen and leaning back in his chair, "Talk to Sam about _what_?"

"Something's up with her and that cop," came the General's simple answer.

Daniel's mouth twitched slightly with distaste. He had his own opinion about why his friend went out with the detective but he knew Jack wouldn't appreciate hearing it. With sigh, he answered, "They're engaged, Jack, of course something's 'up'."

"She was crying, Daniel."

The archeologist stiffened at that. "She was?"

Jack nodded; he reached down and picked up a sheet of paper covered with hastily written notes about an Ancient tablet. "Yeah."

"Why don't you talk to her?" Daniel watched his friend closely. A spark of hurt was in his eyes as he answered briskly,

"I did. She says she's fine. She'll talk to _you_."

"Maybe it might have something to do with how you encouraged to marry Pete?" suggested the archeologist. "She might not want to discuss her relationship with him with _you_."

Jack's head shot up. "How-? I didn't encourage her!"

It was with great effort that Daniel didn't roll his eyes. "She practically _begged_ you to give her a reason to turn him down-"

"Daniel," Jack began angrily, "I didn't-"

"General O'Neill, sir!"

The two men stopped and looked at the door. A man robed in dress blues stood at attention.

"Davis," Jack greeted tersely, "What the hell are you doing here? At ease."

Major Davis relaxed and answered, "I came to Colorado Springs on other business." He gave Jack a meaningful glance. "It's been three months, sir."

"Right." Jack released the piece of paper he still held and started for the doorway. "Had anything to eat?"

"No, sir," Davis answered quickly. Jack clapped him on the back and the two exited, leaving Daniel alone. The archeologist toyed with the idea of going to see Sam. He was about to go and search for her when SG-6's archeologist showed up with a tablet and a plea for help.

He'd call her later.

**Å**

"John?" Sam called as she entered the small cabin; she dropped a bag of groceries on the table and began putting them away. "I got your homework!"

John hobbled into the kitchen. "I can't wait until I get this damn thing off," he muttered, gesturing to his cast. "Anyways… how'd I do?"

She closed the refrigerator door, reached into her purse and pulled out a thin stack of papers. After scanning the first sheet, she announced, "History- you got a D."

"Really?" was John's reply. "I knew all the answers."

Sam picked up the stapled pieces of paper and skimmed through it. "Question 6," she read aloud. "Who were Ra and Hathor? Your answer: The Egyptians 'gods'- Which is not damn right. They were egotistical, cruel and vile aliens who _impersonated_ the Egyptians 'gods' and ruled over the people harshly." she raised an eyebrow. "Question 22: One of the most famous archeologists to excavate Egypt: – what is _that _doing on here? - You put Daniel Jackson."

"So?"

"You should be glad it wasn't an F," she said, handing it back to him.

"She likes me. Plus, I _did_ write the right answer."

She shrugged and looked through the rest of his homework. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of a report. "Wormhole Physics?" she asked, not believing her eyes. Her eyes wandered to the corner where a spiky _John O'Neill_ was written, half covered by a red A+.

He snatched it away. "You weren't supposed to see that," he growled. She tugged it out of his hand, John letting go after a moment.

Sam read it slowly. It was well written- clear, easy to follow, and to the point. Something she might have written. Looking at the back, she saw his bibliography. Her name was the only one on it. Nearly all of her works were referenced.

"I know- it sucked," John said quickly, "I forgot all about it until the night before it was due, so I was-"

"You're majoring in astrophysics?" came her quiet question.

He swallowed hard. "I was planning on it," he muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"You're not joining the Air Force?"

"No!" Sam looked surprised at his vehement response so he tried to explain, "I-I decided that my life would go in a different direction."

"Oh. I-"

There was knock on the door. John sighed. "Carter, would you get the door?"

She nodded. Pulling it open, she saw a familiar person on the steps. "Major Davis!"

The officer's eyebrows shot up. "Colonel Carter, ma'am! How… nice to see you!"

Sam smiled. "Are you here to see John?" She stepped out of the way and the Major awkwardly entered.

"I… didn't know you'd be here," he said. "Is Mr. O'Neill here?"

"Davis," John called from the living room, "Everything's fine. You can go now."

"I'm here to see Jonathan so I can make my daily report to General O'Neill," he explained. "Can I see him?"

John hobbled into the room. "Hey, how's it going?"

Davis's eyes widened. "Are you all right?" taking in the dark blue cast.

"I'm good," John said with a small shrug.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Car crash." John raised an eyebrow. "I thought you kept tabs on me?"

"Are you okay?" Davis questioned.

"He gets his cast off in a little over two weeks." Sam answered. "Other than that, he's fine."

"If I'm so fine, why can't I have a beer?" he demanded.

"John, it's underage drinking-"

"That is _such_ a lame excuse and we both know-"

Paul Davis cleared his throat. Loudly.

They stopped, turned to face the Major and smiled apologetically.

"So…" Carter began with a slight blush, "How've you been?"

**Å**

_Four hours later…_

"Jonathan O'Neill is fine, sir," Paul Davis began, standing in front of the CO of Stargate Command. "He's maintaining good grades, not causing trouble. He was in a car accident nearly three weeks ago and broke his leg but he's fine now- Colonel Carter is taking good care of him."

"That's great," Jack said absently, "I-" He stopped. "Um, _what_?"

Major Davis looked back at his short report. "He's maintaining good grades- he broke his leg but he's-"

"The part about Carter," Jack interrupted.

"She's watching over him-"

"_Carter_?" he yelped, not believing he was hearing this right, "_Samantha_ Carter?"

"Yes, sir," Davis said uncertainly, placing his report on the desk. "I take it you didn't know that?"

Jack just raised an eyebrow. "Good job, Major," he was told, "Dismissed."

**Å**

Jack mechanically signed paperwork, wondering why Carter had never mentioned hanging out with his clone. After a few minutes, he picked up the sheet of paper and studied it. As usual, it was clear and to the point. Jack skimmed it until he came down to the contact information. Not sure why, he dialed the number listened. After a few rings it was picked up.

"_John O'Neill's resident,_ _Samantha Carter speaking_."

Jack adjusted the phone. "Carter?" He was only half surprised to hear her voice, thanks to the Major.

"_Sir_?" came her surprised reply, "_Yeah, it's me. Uh… did you need something, sir_?"

Jack listened as someone called out, "_Who is it_?"

"_Hold on, sir_," Carter instructed. "_It's General O'Neill_!" she informed the person.

"_For_?" his clone questioned.

"_General? Did you want to speak to John_?"

"I'll uh… pass… I just uh… never mind. Night, Carter."

"_Good night, sir_," was her cheerful reply before hanging up.

Jack dropped his phone back on its hook and bit his lip, trying to hold back the sudden rush of unexplainable jealousy he felt for his clone.

**Å **

**The next evening, 2017 hours.**

_Knock-knock _

John looked up from his television, surprised. Davis wouldn't be back for another three months, he hadn't ordered anything, the students he tutored (he tutored several college students in physics) were all gone on some trip to Europe, and Carter wasn't able to make it- something about dinner with a 'friend'.

Who did she think she was fooling? It was that cop, obviously. He repressed a scowl.

"Hold on a minute," he yelled as the knocks became more insistent. "For cryin' out loud…" Grabbing his crutches, he made his way to the door. Balancing awkwardly, he managed to pull the door open.

And stared.

"Hello," came a familiar voice. "Er… long time, no see."

John snorted, and didn't bother to open the door more. "What are you doing here?" He didn't sound very welcoming.

Jack O'Neill hesitated for a moment. "Just checkin' on ya," he said finally.

"I'm good. Bye."

Jack caught the door before it fully closed. "I brought beer."

The door opened enough for John to stick his head out. "I'm not twenty-one for another four years… and a week."

Jack pulled out a bottle of Guinness and dangled it temptingly. John rolled his eyes and opened the door. "You can come in," he said ungraciously, snatching the beer.

The Air Force General ignored the less then polite tone and followed him into the house. "Nice place." He removed his sunglasses and looked around. "Is that the new Simpson game?"

"What do you want?" snapped John. "You didn't come here to socialize."

"No," Jack admitted. He glanced down. "How's the leg?"

"Just say whatever it is you have to say," John ordered, leaning against the wall.

"Okay…" the General looked distinctly uncomfortable, "I-"

A beer bottle crashed. Jack turned around to see his clone shaking violently. "John?" He leapt over one of the beanbags and grabbed the boy. "What the hell is goin' on?"

"I… don't know," he whispered. "It's happened before… I tried calling the doc, but-" he stopped, his face twisting in pain. "Get… Thor…" He passed out.

Jack pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "We need an ambulance," he said without preamble, "_NOW!_"

* * *

Well?

I know that the history questions were totally ridiculous but I had fun making them up.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the awesome reviews! Sorry about the wait for this chapter. The next one is nearly ready to be posted- Jessie and I just need to fix a few things first.

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Samantha Carter hurried inside the mountain complex. She gotten an urgent page from her CO and she had left immediately. Pete had been less then pleased but she couldn't help it. Stepped inside the elevator, she waited impatiently for it to start up. The General had told her to meet him in the infirmary, ASAP.

Her phone beeped, letting her know she had a text message. She flipped her phone open and clicked on the icon.

_Hey honey, I just wanted to let you know I understand. Call me when you get home!_

The elevator door opened and she snapped her phone closed. She was attracting stares as she went- wearing skimpy black dresses and _high_ heels tended to do that. She pushed past several people into the infirmary and froze at the sight that she saw.

"_John_?"

Her CO sat next to his unconscious clone, a frown on his face. The doctors bustled around them, checking John's vitals, drawing blood…

"Sir, what happened?" she asked, hurrying to the bed and looking at John's still face. His breathing sounded labored.

"Dunno," came his helpful reply. "One minute he was up… and the next he was down."

Her eyes flitted to Doctor Brightman who promptly answered with, "I'm not sure, Colonel, but his heart rate is erratic-" she stopped, looked at John, and then admitted, "I don't know. We've contacted the Asgard in the hopes they will know what to do."

"He was calling for you," Jack informed her after the doctor left. "That why I called you."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Sorry to pull you away from your big date." Okay, so he wasn't.

"It's not a big deal, sir."

And what surprised Jack was how she really seemed to mean it. He actually felt bad for the cop as he studied his second-in-command. As always, she looked great… beyond great, actually. That dress…

He cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm getting some coffee…want some?"

"Yes, please," she answered with a grateful smile. He gave her a small nod, and made his way to the door. Pausing for a second in the doorframe, he looked over his shoulder. Carter had taken his chair and was sitting at his clone's side, talking in a low tone of voice to him. As he watched, she smoothed back the light brown hair.

Another twinge of jealously gripped him.

**Å**

**_Two days later… _**

"Thank you, doctor," said Carter quietly. Dr. Brightman nodded and stepped away. Sam sighed and looked at the bed. "Enjoying this, aren't you? A nice long nap…" she adjusted her laptop and took a bite of her goblet of jello.

"Have you even left this room, Carter?"

She glanced at her CO. "Yes, sir."

"Other than to sleep, eat, and use the loo?" he raised an eyebrow, knowing she hadn't. In fact, she slept on the bed next to him and had her meals brought to the infirmary. He estimated that she had been absent from the infirmary maybe a total of forty minutes the past two days.

Sam didn't look at him. "My work is getting done, sir."

"It isn't that," Jack said quickly, "we're uh… just a bit… concerned."

She studied her laptop keys. "Daniel asked you to talk to me."

"Nooooo… I…" He saw the skeptic gleam in her eyes and reluctantly admitted, "Okay, yes, but-"

"I'm fine, sir. Anything else?"

"No," he said quietly. "That's all for now."

She nodded and turned her attention back to her work. Jack studied her a moment before slowly leaving the room.

**Å **

**_Seven hours later… _**

"We have a code blue!"

Jack halted in the entrance to the infirmary, only to be firmly pushed aside as medical personnel swarmed the room, circling the bed he knew contained his clone. Carter stumbled out of the way, her face white.

"He's got an irregular heartbeat! He's in arrest!" Dr. Brightman yelled.

"Tubes in!" One of the nurses called.

"Defib, sixty joules!"

"What happened?" he demanded.

She didn't seem to hear him; her attention was on the bed where Mini O'Neill currently laid. She flinched as John's body shook with the force of the paddles.

The monitor continued to show no heart rate.

"Charging…"

His body shook. For a second, one of the longest Sam had ever experienced, there was nothing and then…

_Beep… beep… beep… _

Sam buried her face in her hands as a ragged breath escaped her.

_He's alive… _

Tears of relief filled her eyes. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder; looking up, she saw her CO standing next to her.

"General," she whispered. "Sorry, sir, I didn't see you."

"What happened?" he asked, gesturing to John.

"I don't know. One minute he was fine- still asleep, but fine… the next he was throwing up… and then his heart stopped…" she trailed off and then added in a whisper, "I thought he was going to die."

Jack hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around her; she did the same. They weren't sure how long they stood there before a deep voice asked quietly, "How is young O'Neill, Major Carter?"

Sam sniffed and backed away from her commanding officer. "He's fine now, Teal'c," she assured him. "But earlier…" She shuddered slightly and moved to stand at John's side, the nurses automatically parting. Teal'c looked at Jack from the corner of his eye.

"Major Carter is most fond of young O'Neill."

Jack bit his lip. "Yeah… yeah, I noticed that." He shook his head slightly, as if to clear it. "I've got some stuff I need to do… keep an eye on Carter, will ya?"

"I will keep both of my eyes on her, O'Neill," Teal'c assured him.

"Right." With a last look at Carter, he headed to his office to spend the next few hours staring at paper work and trying to contact Thor.

**Å**

**_Two days later… _**

"No change?" the archeologist asked as he took a seat next to the weary Major.

Sam smiled tiredly at her friend. "Hey… and no."

Daniel squeezed her shoulder and felt her relax a little. "He'll be okay, Sam. He's an O'Neill."

"Yeah," she said softly. "There's that."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Daniel asked the question he had been curiously pondering that past few days.

"So… how exactly did you guys meet again?"

"I got a call from the hospital a few weeks ago- a Jonathan O'Neill had been brought in. Naturally, I assumed it was General O'Neill and I went. And… it was him- John- and I realized…" she looked at him, "We just abandoned him, Daniel. It's Colonel O'Neill, still, only younger. I was still his friend so…" A small smile spread across her face. "He's become the younger brother I never had."

Daniel nodded. "So-"

**Å **

The security guard reached for the phone and said in a resigned voice, "Sound the alarms, Walter- Dr. Jackson, Colonel Carter, and the boy just disappeared."

"_Asgard_?" his friend asked.

"Most likely."

There was a sigh. "I'll alert General O'Neill."

**Å **

"-What's goin' on-" Daniel broke off as they materialized on the bridge of the _Daniel Jackson_. "Hello..." He waved, resigned, at Thor.

"Greetings Daniel Jackson, Colonel Carter," came Thor's cheerful voice. "I received O'Neill's message and made my way here as soon as I could. My delay was caused by a brief interaction with the Replicators."

"Thor," Sam greeted, "Nice to see you. We have a problem."

* * *

Whatcha think? I apologize for any errors in this chapter. It's 2300 and I'm exhausted.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Aloha!

Thank you for the reviews! As usual, they were awesome. (-:

Sorry for all the Colonel/Major mistakes in the last chapter. This was originally set when Carter was a Major... I guess I didn't catch all of them after all!

And… another apology for the slow update. The next two chapters are nearly completed so I should be able to post them within the next two weeks or so…

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

_

* * *

_

"General O'Neill to the control room, General O'Neill to the control room." Walter released the intercom button and waited. He knew the General would appear moment-

"What's going on, Walter?"

The technician glanced at his CO. If he could tell by the crumbs on the man's uniform, he had just come from the commissary. "The infirmary staff and security from level twenty-one report that Dr. Jackson, Major Carter and John O'Neill were beamed away from the infirmary approximately two minutes ago."

"Asgard?"

"Most likely."

Jack sighed. "They've got to learn to leave a note," he complained absently.

"I'll suggest it next time, sir."

**Å**

"What has transpired, Colonel Carter?" Thor asked as he moved to John's side. Carter watched him as she replied,

"He slipped into a coma several days ago. One moment he was fine, talking to General O'Neill, and the next… he was unconscious. He hasn't woken up since then."

Thor inclined his head and made his way to his console; he moved a few stones.

Sam cocked her head, a thought occurring to her.

_What had General O'Neill been doing at John's apartment, talking to him? _

"Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, please move young O'Neill there."

Thor gestured for Sam and Daniel to position the bed under three slightly glowing orbs. When they had stepped back, red lines criss-crossed the bed for a moment and then disappeared.

"I have discovered the problem, Colonel Carter."

The Colonel and the archeologist exchanged surprised glances. "You have?"

"Young O'Neill's body is rejected the new DNA."

"New?" Sam questioned incredulously. "If it's rejecting it, how come it too this long for the symptoms to manifest?"

"Didn't you already fix this problem?" asked Daniel.

Thor waited patiently for them to quiet down. "I repaired his DNA to the best of my ability but Loki's inept methods prevented me from finishing the process completely. Upon his return to Stargate Command, I consulted with your Doctor Fraiser. She assured me that Earth had the necessary medication to deal with the problem."

"Can you help him?" was Carter's only question.

The Asgard moved a stone. "Indeed."

**Å**

Jack made his way to the infirmary to assure the new doctor that everything was okay- Thor did things like that every now and again- and to wait for the return of the trio.

After a ten-minute wait, Carter appeared, facing the end of the infirmary.

"Carter!" he called to get her attention, "Nice of you to drop it." As she turned around, he realized it was a hologram. "What's goin' on?"

"Thor can help John, sir. He said the process should take only a few more minutes."

"Excellent." He really meant it too. Now they all could move on with life.

She gave him a bright smile. "Yes, sir. Carter out."

And she vanished.

Jack gave Brightman a shrug. "I guess we wait."

**Å **

John's eyes flicked open. Sitting up slowly, he took in his surroundings. Groaning, he clapped a hand to his forehead and let his head drop back onto his pillow. "Not _again_."

"Nice to see you too." Sam moved to stand by him, a look of relief filling her blue eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Peachy," he grumbled. "What happened?"

"You blacked out at your apartment," she explained. "Fortunately, General O'Neill was there and had you brought to the S.G.C. You've been in a coma for the past five days."

John tried to sit up again. "Lucky me." Looking down, he spotted Thor standing at the end of the bed, his black eyes focused on him. A grin crept across John's face. "Thor… buddy… long time, no see."

"It has been a considerable period of time, John O'Neill," Thor agreed. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry."

"A universal Jack O'Neill condition," Daniel murmured.

Sam covered a smile at the clone's scowl. "Thor, could you beam us back into the infirmary?"

He inclined his head. "Indeed. Young O'Neill will need to rest."

"Hey," John protested, "I'm fine. I don't-"

They appeared in the infirmary a moment later.

"Need to rest!"

"Hello…" Jack greeted them. "How'd it go?"

Sam didn't even bother hiding the broad grin on her face. "He healed John."

Jack glanced at the cast on the clone's leg. "Obviously not entirely."

The clone rolled his eyes. "Oh for cryin' out loud… Where're my crutches?"

A nurse made a move towards them but Sam shook her head. "You heard Thor, John. You need rest."

"I'm not a baby," he complained. "Just take me home. I'll rest there, I swear."

"Sir," Sam ignored John and turned to her CO. "Thor says he needs to rest a few days… is it all right if he remains at the S.G.C… in case something happens?"

"Sure." Jack rubbed his forehead. "So what was the problem?"

John started to answer, stopped, and looked at Carter.

"Provacillium." Sam saw the blank looked on the General's face and continued, "It's a medication given to patients who have undergone gene-therapy. Apparently, John stopped taking it."

"It wasn't my fault!" John protested. "The doc stopped sending it."

"Janet was sending you the Provacillum?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Every three months or so, a box arrived with it. They stopped coming a few months ago. I figured I was done after the last batch- I finished the last bottle a few days ago." John suddenly sat up. "Where _is_ the doc? I thought she'd be glad to have a new person to poke 'n prod."

There was a sudden silence; Sam, Jack, and Daniel exchanging solemn glances. John saw it and slumped against his pillows.

"She's dead, isn't she?"

Daniel nodded.

"How?"

"Staff blast, off world," Jack answered.

John cursed under his breath.

There was another, awkward silence that was broken by the arrival of Teal'c. The Jaffa, holding two trays, didn't look surprised to see John awake. Hanging a tray to Sam and the other one to John, he said in his deep voice, "It is good to see you alert, John O'Neill."

"It's good to see you too, Teal'c," John said quietly. "How's the Jaffa Rebellion going?"

After Teal'c filled John in on what was happening in the galaxy (after giving Jack an inquiring look), Jack called out,

"Carter, you've hardly slept since… John… got her. Go catch forty."

She dropped her fork into the empty lasagna container. "I'm fine, sir," she assured him. "Thank you."

"That wasn't a suggestion, Carter."

She obviously wanted to argue but, being Carter, didn't. After reluctantly bidding John and the rest of her team good night, she made her way to her quarters.

* * *

Well, most of the credit about John's condition is due to Jessie. I was going to have him die in a nice touching scene between Sam, Jack, and John, but she insisted he remain alive. (She has a _major_ crush on him. I mean, **major**.) I don't know if Provacillium is a real drug or not, but they used it on Alias, so I'm borrowing it from them.

This wasn't the best chapter, but hopefully you guys don't hate it.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

Well, here it is… a _lot_ of trouble Jack has proven to be… but the chapter (albeit short) is done! (does a victory dance)

I hope you enjoy it!

_

* * *

_

"_Damn_!"

John O'Neill scowled at the bed as he used it to pull himself to an upright position, his broken leg complaining about the abrupt transition from bed to floor. Reaching for his crutches, he managed to leave the infirmary without getting caught.

He had _major_ sugar cravings and the doctor had only allowed a single slice of pie. And that was _hours_ ago.

Getting to the infirmary wasn't as easy as he thought. Since his accident, he pretty much stayed inside, with the few exceptions to walk about outdoors when he _had_ to escape the house. Since he didn't have a keycard, he couldn't access the elevators so had to make his way down the levels on foot.

Twenty minutes later, he gave a triumphant grin as the commissary doors loomed before him. Awkwardly maneuvering his way in, he was about to celebrate when he caught sight of a lone figure, seated in the middle of the room, bent over a goblet of jello- or, she had been; her eyes were currently watching him like a hawk.

"Hi, John," greeted Carter. "Fun trip?"

He scowled and hobbled over to the dessert section. He first tried to take a plate of pie but soon realized he couldn't carry it and crutch at the same time. Sam's offer of help was declined ungraciously. After another moment, he selected the cherry jello and made his way, automatically, to her table, Carter quickly moving the papers scattered over its surface.

"Whatcha workin' on?" he mumbled after a few mouthfuls of the colored gelatin slipped down his throat.

Sam grinned at him. "Nice try. What are you doing out of bed at this time of night?"

"What time is it?" he asked.

She checked herwatch"Er… 0130 hours."

_"_What are _you_ doing up?"

"I asked first."

John shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Hungry." He dug into the goblet; relishing the taste- he hadn't had jello in… well, a long time. "What's _your_ excuse?"

"Same." Sam mimicked his shrug. "Couldn't sleep and I was hungry. I came here to think." She gestured to the papers. "These reports are all due this afternoon."

He cocked his head to read a paper. "…The potential energy output is much greater than that of regular-"

Sam twitched the paper away.

"I was reading that!" John complained.

"Tough luck. I'm trying to finish it."

She bent over it, her eyes narrowing as she added some note to the report. John dropped his spoon into the empty goblet and surreptitiously reached for hers. She slapped his hand and pulled it closer to her. John smiled and leaned back in his chair, studying Carter.

A wisp of blond hair fell across her forehead and nearly into her bright blue eyes; he had to resist the urge to push it away. He had a feeling that wouldn't go over well. She bit her lip as she considered what she wrote; a second later, she took a bite of her jello and began writing again, unaware of his scrutiny. She wouldn't have thought anything of it if she had. She liked him like a little brother; he had heard her tell Daniel.

_A little brother… _

Damn, damn, and triple damn. There were times like this where he would strangle Loki without hesitation.

As if sensing his turmoil, Sam looked up and gave him a bright smile, one he returned without hesitation.

He felt rather then heard someone behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the steely brown eyes of General Jack O'Neill through the crack of the commissary door before it closed.

_Damn_.

**Å **

"Oy…"

He had been fighting a headache for the last several hours and had finally decided to leave the paperwork for the next day. The commissary called. As he opened the door, he heard a familiar voice bantering. Staying where he was, he searched for the figure.

Carter.

She sat across from mini him; as he watched, she slapped 'John's' hand and pulled her jello close, obviously resisting the urge to laugh.

It was rare when he got to see her like that. Completely unguarded and relaxed.

As he observed them, John leaned back in his chair and studied Carter; a peculiar look passed over his boyish face.

He recognized the look.

The kid loved Carter.

Carter looked up and flashed a smile at _him. _It was the smile he (Jack O'Neill) rarely got anymore. The spontaneous one she couldn't stop when he said something exceptionally funny.

Once again the illogical anger filled him.

_Jealous?_ Something inside him taunted.

The clone stiffened and then slowly looked over his shoulder. Jack got a glimpse of surprised brown eyes before he let the door close and strode off.

**Å **

"_Carter_!"

Sam shook her head as she pushed open the infirmary door. "Dr. Brightman will complain if she catches you out of bed."

"She won't," came his confident reply. "And if she did, I'd say I was sleepwalking."

She stifled a laugh. She waited until she saw him settled on the bed before turning off the lights. "Good night, John."

"Night, Carter."

She stood in the doorway, hesitant. "It's Sam, John. You're not my superior officer anymore."

"I know." There was a bitter tinge to his sarcastic answer. "How could I forget? Night."

Sam thought about asking him what he meant but decided it could wait. She was tired.

"Night," she said quietly. Closing the door behind her, she made her way down the long corridors to the elevator. The doors opened, revealing her CO who didn't look particularly pleased to see her.

"Sir!" She gave him a small smile and stepped into the elevator. "Paperwork keeping you up?" she asked as she pressed the button for her floor.

He gave her a tense nod. "What are you still doing up? Didn't I tell you to get some sleep?"

Sam shrugged. "I wasn't tired after my… nap this afternoon. I finished some reports."

"And checked up on _John_?"

She didn't like his tone. "I met John in the commissary and walked him back to the infirmary."

"Nice little tête-à-tête?" He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth but it was too late to stop them.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened but neither made a move to step out. "What does _that_ mean?"

He didn't meet her eyes.

"Sir, what the hell is going on?" Genuinely bewildered, she stepped in front of him. "_Sir_?"

Jack shook his head and tried to pass her. "Not now, Carter."

"Not now?" She repeated, not budging. "_Not now_? Sir-"

"Carter. _Move._ That's an order."

She almost didn't but she knew pushing it right now was a bad idea. With a curt nod and a hard look in her eyes, she stepped aside. He strode out without a backwards glance.

The elevator doors closed, enclosing Sam once again. She pressed a different button.

She wouldn't be able to sleep if she tried.

* * *

I know it's short chapter, but we had to… otherwise, I'd have to post the whole story (well, pretty much!)! Jack's a bit OOC, but we're working on him. And two different scenes to choose from for the next chapter... oy... I hate choices.

Well, hope you like it…

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey!

Thank you for all the reviews!

I incorporated both Jessie's and my fight scene into one since we both like ours. (We'll keep secret which one was mine.)

I hope you enjoy this chapter! There many be some mistakes, but it's past midnight and I've been writing and re-writing this for the past two hours so... I hope it's not too bad.

Oh- one last thing. My sister, SGCFan4Ever, recently wrote a new story called 'The Visitor'. If you have a few minutes, it's definitely worth checking out. :D

Okay, I lied. After posting, I realized how short this actually is… so sorry!!!

* * *

_  
Slam!_

The door bounced open.

Jack O'Neill didn't bother to close it properly. He paced a few moment before he sank into his chair, his anger gone momentarily.

What the hell had he just done?

An image of the two laughing appeared and he found himself grinding his teeth.

"Well done, Jack. Well done."

General Jack O'Neill looked up. John stood in the doorway of his office, clapping slowly, a mocking look on his face.

"What do you want?" he growled.

John hobbled into the room. "Just came to congratulate you on your diplomatic skills. Yep. Quite the way to get Carter to listen-"

Jack swore in what John was pretty sure was Ancient.

"Oh, stuff it, Jack. You're the one that made a mess of everything- not me." His clone tilted his head, "Well, _technically_, I guess, it was me-"

"What do you want?" he snapped. Right now, the last thing he wanted to do was listen to _him_ talk. So far the clone had just proven to be a big pain in the mik'ta…

"Just trying to figure out why you're such an idiot—I mean, I don't remember being this stupid…" Once again, John cocked his head, a habit that reminded Jack unnervingly of Teal'c. "Have I been?"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Jack inquired, genuinely bewildered.

"Carter."

"Carter?"

John rolled his eyes. "Yes, _Carter_. You know… that woman, blond hair, blue eyes, great legs, hot as Hades… That one you've loved for the past six, seven… eight years? _That_ _one_."

Jack scowled at John- even _Teal'c _knew not to press it when Jack gave that look but the clone wasn't fazed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Go to hell."

The General's head snapped up at that. "_What_?"

"You heard me. Go to-"

"What _is_ your _problem_?" Jack demanded as he stared at his younger self, surprised by all the raw emotion on his face.

"It's been a _year_, Jack. A _freakin' _year away from everything I knew- every one I cared about…and I still can't get_ her_ out of my head." He gave a bitter laugh. "When I was in the hospital and I was just waking up after they finished patching my leg and head, I was calling for her… screaming, _pleading_ for her to come to me. I had a whole new life- and I couldn't forget her. Do you have any idea how much it _sucks_ to know that I actually _had_ a chance with her once and now there's not a chance in hell that she'll even see me as anything more than a little brother?"

Jack was silent. To become a child in society's eyes would be bad enough… to know the one person you love in the entire world would never feel anything for you besides a sisterly affection… "It'd suck."

"Yeah…" John didn't say anything for a few long moments, his brown eyes still clouded with pain, "Jack, you have a chance-"

"For _what_?" Jack asked, standing up suddenly, "huh?"

"To be happy," was his simple answer.

"John-"

"You're scared," John interrupted. "You're _scared_ that you'll let yourself care- care too much- and then something will happen like it did before. And you'll be alone again."

Jack was about to protest but John wasn't finished though.

"Do what _I_ can't do. Go after her. Apologize. Grovel. Allow yourself to love her… _marry_ her. Be happy. Stop worrying about what could happen." John closed his eyes. "You _never know_ what could happen."

The General recognized the truth in that. Before him was living proof. "I…" he stopped and swallowed. "You're right." His anger was all gone.

"_Duh_."

"I'm going to have to do a lot of groveling," he mused.

"Duh two."

Jack looked at his clone. Ten minutes ago, he would have gladly punched him. And now…

He held out his hand. John blinked with surprise but slowly shook it.

"Now, go get Carter," John ordered. Jack mock saluted before leaving the room. John waited until he was safely out of sight before crutching around the desk and lowering himself into the big leather chair. He sighed with pleasure.

"_Now_ I know why Hammond kept this job…"

**Å **

Jack pressed a button in the elevator. With Carter as angry as she was, there was only one place she'd be.

**Å**

_The gym _

Sam frowned and gave a left jab to the top of the punching bag. Deciding she was too angry to drive, she had gone to the gym to work some of it off.

If anything, she was angrier.

She gave a left jab to the bag, followed by a low blow from her knee, silently taking out the frustration she felt for one person on the bag.

Two hands grabbed the bag and pulled it away, revealing her CO standing there. Carter, mid-punch, didn't try to stop it. Jack blocked the blow automatically. She didn't look at him; merely pulled the bag away and hit it a few more times before stopping and making her way to the benches.

"Do you need something, sir?" she asked icily as she pulled off her gloves; she placed them in her bag and picked up her towel, wiping at the sweat."

"We need to talk."

Carter still didn't look at him. "With due respect sir, no, I don't think we need to."

'I'm sorry about earlier. I was upset and I took it out on you."

Sam could hear remorse in his voice but she ignored it. Shouldering the duffle bag, she stood up and started towards the door. Jack moved back, blocking her path.

"Sir. Move."

He realized how irate she must be to have said that. Carter _never_ spoke back to an officer. "Carter-"

"What do you want?" She flared up. "Us to have a nice little 'tête-à-tête'?" mimicking the tone he had used earlier.

Jack flinched. "Carter, I'm sorry-"

"That's not good enough." The look on her face final, she pushed past him and disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

I wonder how many chapters I can end in the elevator...

Anyways, I know it's **short**, but the next chapter should be up with the next two or three days! I think! Remind me if it isn't...

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Aloha!

Well… I'm sorry it wasn't out as soon as I said. It's been an awful week.

My sister (SGCFan4ever) and I just co-wrote a story! It's a fluffy, Sam/Jack story, posted on her name... if you have time, please check it out!

I hope you like it!

* * *

He hadn't come.

After her dramatic exit, she had gone home. Called in sick the next morning. And then she waited.

For what, she wasn't sure. If she saw her CO right then, she'd probably end up saying or doing something that would lead to a not so very pleasant ending.

But as the hours ticked by, and he didn't show… didn't call to apologize. (Even if she had rejected his last two attempts.)

Still. He hadn't even _tried_.

She pulled her helmet over her head and turned the key in her Harley's ignition. She had work to do.

**Å  
**Infirmary

"_It's a great big world… you can go quite far, you don't need a car or even a ship… there's General O'Neill and Carter and Daniel… and Teal'c_…"

"Come up with that yourself?"

John's head snapped up. He swallowed hard. Carter, outfitted in leather, framed the entrance to the infirmary. "Well, uh, you know… when boredom hits…" he managed a grin. "The doc got tired of fetching me pie."

She gave him a small smile as she sat next to him. "Anymore to it?"

"To what?"

"The song."

He tilted his head, studying her. From the look on Jack's face yesterday when he had breezed by for his report on John's condition, he had figured out it hadn't gone well. From what he had heard from other personnel, the General's mood only darkened throughout the day.

And Sam hadn't come in.

John knew that soon he would leave, go back home, and restart life. And, sooner or later, he was sure, Sam would drift out of his life. Not intentionally, of course. He'd go to college and they would email. Slowly the emails would start to dwindle away, and they'd end up writing to each other once a year. After a few years, it'd cease. She might feel obligated to go to his graduation but then that'd be it. No Carter.

Life suddenly seemed rather bleak.

Sam shifted in her chair. John blinked. "Sorry," he said automatically. "My thoughts wandered a bit."

She nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't come in yesterday, but-"

"Brightman told me you called in sick," he interrupted. "Don't sweat it. She gave me my-_Jack's_ game boy. The one Doc Fraiser confiscated years ago."

The Colonel didn't meet his eyes.

John sat up. "But you weren't _really_ sick. Nice big fight with-… Jack."

Carter stiffened as she sensed someone standing behind her. Without looking behind her, she rose to her feet. "Sir." She glanced at John. "I'll come by later and see if Dr. Brightman will let you go; we'll go to the surface for some fresh air."

"Good morning to you too, Carter," Jack drawled. "Feel better?"

She gave him an icy smile as she turned to leave. "Much. Excuse me, sir."

Brown eyes locked with blue ones for a moment. As John watched, Jack's shoulders slumped a little and he stepped aside, allowing his second-in-command to go by. The clone waited until Carter exited before asking matter-of-factly, "How'd you screw up this time?"

Jack, still trying to get the image of Sam in leather out of his mind, was slow to respond. "What do you mean?"

John sighed as he shook his head slowly. "You made her angrier, genius."

"_How_? I haven't seen her since the night we…"

"Fought," John supplied. Something clicked into place. "_You didn't follow her_?"

Jack stared at him. "She would've kicked my as-"

"How stupid can you be!" After a moment, he informed Jack, "That wasn't a question."

The General scowled. He turned to leave, walked four steps… and turned back.

"Okay, what do I do?"

John carefully concealed a smile. "First off: Apologize."

"I did," Jack objected.

"Again."

"I did-"

"That doesn't matter, Jack," John explained impatiently. "You basically accused her of having an affair with a seventeen-year-old, yelled at her, and I'm sure all the other things you've done to her over the years have something to do with this."

"What do you mean- the things I've done to Carter?" Jack objected. "I don't-"

"What about Edora?"

Jack flinched.

"Yeah, we did _real_ good. Carter spent three months getting us back and as we can go home, we run back to Laira and whine, "Don't wanna go… come with me…"

"I-"

"You can't make any excuses, Jack," John reminded him. "I lived through that."

The silver-haired man perched on the chair recently vacated by Carter. "What next?" he asked.

"What happened in the gym?" John asked suddenly. "You never said."

"Not much." Jack moved around uncomfortably in a way that John knew meant that he was uncomfortable. "We… uh talked a bit. I apologized. _Twice_. She said that that wasn't good enough and left. Oh, and she ordered me to move out of her way."

"Carter said that?" John asked, mildly surprised. "I don't think she _ever _talked back to me. Must be losing your touch."

"No," Jack said quietly. "I think I'm losing Carter."

That was one of the last things the clone ever expected his older self to admit. "I…" he cleared his throat. "Jack, uh… she's just pissed," John assured him awkwardly. "You hurt her."

Jack sighed. "I know."

"This might take some time."

He groaned and leaned back in the chair. "Ya think?"

**Å**

"Just a second," Sam mouthed to the technician beside as she answered her phone. "This is Carter."

"Sam!" Her fiancé's voice greeted. "Finally! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day! Where've you been?"

"Just… work… a meeting with some scientists. Work. I'm sorry, Pete."

"No problem, I was just letting you know I'll be in Colorado Springs tonight."

"Oh." She felt a twinge of dismay. "Uh… that's great! I may have to work late, though. Lots going on."

"Okay." He was quiet for a moment. "Um… have you thought about what we talked about last time?"

Sam winced. Had she? "It's been hectic here, Pete," she hedged. "I-"

"Sam, I'm just asking you to set a date, nothing really-"

"Can we talk about this later?" She gave the avidly listening technician a small frown. "I'll call you."

"Okay." Pete didn't sound very happy. "Love you."

After a short pause, she mumbled, "Yeah, me too."

**Å **

The two males slowly ate their pie, identical thoughtful looks on their faces. John's few suggestions for reconciliation had been impractical- such as giving her her own Asgard ship. Not that Jack's were any better.

So there they sat, sucking their pumpkin filling when the door flew open and an upset archeologist strode in.

"Jack, what the hell did you do to Sam?"

The General blinked. "What do you mean?"

Daniel gave him a look of pure exasperation. "Sam's been in a foul mood all afternoon-"

"Which," Jack cut in, "of course means _I_ did something."

"She took work off yesterday."

"Maybe Pete was in town."

"He can't get off until next week. Sam told me so three days ago."

"Surprise visit?" Jack offered.

"Jack-"

"General O'Neill?" An airman peeked in. "Sir, you have a call from Washington. They say it's urgent."

Jack rolled his eyes as he got to his feet. "Well, I get to go chat with some big wig… see you two boys later."

He strolled out, leaving Daniel behind with John.

"Did I miss something?"

**Å **

_Ten minutes later, Jack O'Neill's office_

Jack dropped the phone back on the receiver, hoping it sent a loud signal back to the senator.

Politicians. He could live without them.

"_Sir_?" Walter's voice issued from the intercom on his desk. "_You wanted me to remind you that you had a briefing in an hour_."

"I thought I said 'who cares'?"

"_At 1700, sir_."

"Thank you, Walter," came his sarcastic reply.

"_Anything else, sir_?"

"No-" he stopped. "Actually… page Carter for me, will ya?"

"_Yes, sir_."

He seated himself in his comfortable chair.

Carter was on her way to see him.

She was probably still pissed at him. (And he had seen what could happen when Carter was angry.)

But he needed to set things right.

She wasn't going to get away this time.

* * *

I tried to keep Carter and Jack in character… I tried. I hope you guys liked it! (Or, at lease, you don't hate it.)

I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! (It just needs to be re-arranged, so, it should be out soon… heh heh…)

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Aloha!

Well… here it is! I hope you like it!

Oh- one last thing. The phone call (from the Pentagon) had no special significance.

* * *

Airman Kelly Williams, newly stationed at the S.G.C, hurried through the corridor, intent on doing her task. Sergeant Harriman had sent her to fetch Colonel Carter. Her face was glowing, she was sure, but she couldn't help it. She had idolized the Colonel at the academy, and the chance to talk to her…

She paused outside the door. Gathering up her courage, she knocked. "Colonel Carter, ma'am?"

There wasn't an answer.

Kelly Williams noticed that the lights were off; it was only 1626- Colonel Carter rarely left her lab until the wee hours of the morning. She was about to go when she heard a sniff and a voice call out,

"Yes, airman?"

The young woman hesitated before peeking her head around the corner. The Colonel sat in the far left of her lab, a carefully controlled smile on her face. "Ma'am?" she began slowly, noting the faint traces of tears around her eyes. "Sergeant Harriman sent me. General O'Neill would like to you see you in his office."

"Now?" Carter questioned.

"I believe so, ma'am."

Sam nodded and stood up. As she passed her desk, the sleeve of her blue B.D.U jacket caught on an empty mug on her desk. She tried to catch it but missed; it shattered on the concrete floor.

"I'll clean it up, ma'am," Lt. Williams offered instantly. She stepped in and carefully started collecting the shards.

Carter hesitated but then nodded. "Thank you Lieutenant," drifted over her shoulder as she left the room.

Kelly swiftly finished disposing of the bits of glass. As she stood up, her eye fell on several pieces of glossy paper in the wastebasket. Curiosity made her investigate closer. Pulling the bits out, she realized that it was actually a photograph, ripped into five or six pieces. She pieced it together.

It showed the Colonel dancing with another, average looking man.

She blinked. Though new to the base, she had heard rumors… and they didn't involve _this_ man.

She pushed the shredded photo back into the trashcan, already feeling guilty for snooping. After ensuring that there was no more glass on the ground, she left the room.

**Å**

Carter stepped out of the elevator, feeling a little more unnerved then she looked. Actually, if the way people were reacting to her, she guessed she looked pretty…

Well. Pissed.

As she made her way through the control room, she sincerely hoped that this wouldn't take long. The longer she stayed in his presence, the more likely she was to say something she would regret.

Sam stopped outside the door. Taking a deep breath, she tapped the door and heard a "Come in".

She opened the door.

**Å**

She stood stiffly in the doorway. "You wanted to see me, General?"

Jack nearly groaned. The look in Carter's eye promised him that this wouldn't be easy. "Come in," he said, "sit down."

She did enter, but refused a seat. The General opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his intercom squawking,

"_Twenty minutes, sir_."

"Thank you, Walter." Jack reached for the buttons; the voice kept talking.

"_Sir, Major Radclif_-"

There was sudden silence as Jack's hand covered the machine.

"You wanted something, sir?"

Jack slowly straightened. "We need to talk, Carter." He watched his second-in-command closely. She subtly tensed as she answered,

"I don't think so, _sir_."

"But we do," he countered. "Tell me how I pissed you off."

"I think you know how, sir."

"Tell me anyways."

The look on her face made him almost positive she wasn't going to say anything when she suddenly asked, "What the hell happened the other night?"

He swallowed. '_Why'd she have to go for the hard question first?'_ he wanted to whine. "John," was the short answer.

Her eyes narrowed. The answer wasn't wholly unexpected but- "Sir, why _were _you at John's apartment the other day?"

"I wanted to talk to him."

The way he avoided making eye contact let her know that there was something else. "About?" she probed.

Jack was quickly debating whether or not he wanted to go this route. If he blew her off, she'd get over it in a few weeks… no uncomfortable chats…

An image of Carter's hurt and bewildered face flashed through his mind, followed by a remembrance of his younger self's eloquent speech.

"_Do what I'll never have the chance to do…_"

"You."

"Me? Why?"

His silence was more telling then any answer would've been. "You-" she stopped, indignation spreading across her face. "You went to warn him- to tell him to back off-"

"Not exactly," Jack defended himself. "I wanted to-"

"You were jealous of a teenager-"

"I-"

"Sir, that is-"

"Weird! Yes, I know!"

They were both breathing heavily.

"Carter, just say whatever it is you need to say to make you feel good."

There was a tense silence. Jack could have strangled himself as the last word slipped out. Sam stared at him, her face, for a brief moment, showed all the hurt she felt. After a moment, she whispered something and laid her hand on the door handle.

"_Excuse me_?" The General was on his feet. She didn't move.

"Oh, come on Carter, don't stop now," he sarcastically invited. "Any other Goa'uld words you can call me?"

"Is this all that this was about?" Sam demanded, turning around to face him. "John?"

"Pete."

Sam's gaze faltered; her anger dissipated. "I was an idiot," she whispered. "But you said… said that I was holding on because you were a safe bet."

Jack blinked. He knew he had often stopped Carter from voicing how she felt (though it had cost him a lot) but… "I never said that."

"Well, not you, exactly, but-" She stopped and took a deep breath. "Sir… Pete was a mistake." She waited for him to say something. He didn't.

Right then, she knew. He would never say the words she had wanted so desperately to hear. "Good-bye, sir," she said quietly.

"Carter." The word was wrung from him. "Don't… don't go."

Her blue eyes locked onto his. "Why?"

He couldn't answer her.

"Sir," she whispered, "give me just one reason… why I shouldn't go."

* * *

Da da da...

"Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated..."

Sorry it wasn't up sooner! My family is sick and... it's awful. )-:

In case I don't update before Christmas..._ **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Aloha!

Well, for once, this late chapter wasn't **my** fault! (Seriously!) _Jessie_ refused to let me post it 'cause she didn't like what we had and then she decided that it's 'not bad'. What a pal.

A note from Jessie:

"_Hi people! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I always get excited when Morgann tells me we have a new one! I wrote the majority of this chapter (as might be evident) and while popular opinion is is that it is too 'mushy' (looks pointedly at Morgann), I liked it and didn't want to rewrite it. Any out-of-characterness is my fault. I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you very much for reading this!_"

If you check the reviews for chapter nine, a reviewer named 'palmer89' came up with a different scenario for this story. I didn't post it here 'cause it's rather lengthy, but it's funny. (-:

We hope you like it!

* * *

In movies, when there is a dramatic moment, time passes in slow motion.

That's what it felt like to Jack O'Neill. In the few moments that passed, he made a decision.

"'Cause," he said huskily, "then I couldn't do this."

Slowly, he cupped her face and kissed her.

Sam yielded for a few seconds… then broke away. "Sir," she said raggedly, moistening her lips as she spoke, "we-we _can't._"

Mentally he made a note that this was the first time he had kissed Carter without her being drugged… or without her knowledge. He didn't plan for it to be the last. "Why not?"

"Regulations-" was all she got out before he kissed her again. She stepped back, slightly trembling. "Sir-"

"I'll quit."

Her eyes widened. "No-"

"Let's not pretend this is some big heroic sacrifice." Jack fingered a folder lying on his desk, not quite meeting her eyes. "I'll retire, Hayes will offer me command as a civilian… so, nothing'll change except I'll become Jack O'Neill instead of General O'Neill." He shrugged. "Works for me."

Sam swallowed hard. Her indecision was clearly written across her face, as well as her skeptism. "You… you'd resign, sir?"

He nodded. "I would."

"Why?" she whispered.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"Carter-"

"I need you to say it, sir."

Jack sucked in a breath. "Because," he started after a second, "Carter, you're worth it."

The look in his eyes almost made her agree until her eyes fell upon his desk plate. _Brigadier General Jack O'Neill_. He had worked hard for that. He loved the Air Force and despite his earlier objection, it _would_ be different.

"Don't, sir," she objected quietly, "you can't."

"It's not your choice," he said bluntly.

"Sir, you-"

"Damn it, Carter!" He interrupted, exasperated. "I love you! Let it go, for cryin' out loud!" He continued to rant until a small laugh made him look at her. Carter stood there, a wide smile on her face.

"_What_?" he demanded.

Sam walked towards him, her eyes never leaving his. "Say that again," she whispered.

Jack was momentarily thrown. "What?"

"Say that again," she repeated.

He stared at her. "Carter, what the hell-"

Sam laughed again; she stopped directly in front of him. "Jack," she whispered, "say it."

Jack mentally rummaged through what he had said. "I… I… Damn it, Carter?"

Sam grinned. "After that."

His eyes widened with comprehension. Apprehension filled his face as he slowly murmured, "The… 'I love you' bit?"

She nodded.

He cleared his throat. "Carter…" the words were stuck for a second. "I love you.'

Carter gave a weary sort of cross between a laugh and a sigh. "Jack," she said quietly, "why didn't you just say that to begin with?"

And she kissed him.

They weren't quite sure how long they were there standing there in each other's arms when the door was flew open and an excited figure hurried in, waving a fax.

"Jack! You know the tablet SG-6 discovered on P73-6W3? These carbon-datings clearly indicate-" He stopped as he belatedly noticed his two friends in each others arms. His cheeks darkened. "Oh… you're busy…"

"Ya think?" Jack complained.

Sam, as red as Daniel was, stepped back. "We-"

"No, no," the archeologist interrupted. "I'll uh… just go…" he backed away. "So…you guys aren't mad at each other any mo-"

Jack kicked the door closed, narrowly missing hitting Daniel's face. He turned to the Colonel who was still a pretty shade of pink. "Where were we?"

"_You have a meeting in five minutes, sir._"

The General scowled; he strode over to the desk and hit the intercom button. "Walter-"

"You need to press the button, sir," came the loud yell from outside the door. The General looked down. The intercom was now off.

He pressed the button. "Oh, Walter," he began, doing his best to sound nonchalant, "did you hear our little chat?"

Walter was quiet a moment. "_You hit the base intercom earlier, sir. **Everyone **heard_."

"Of course they did," Jack muttered. "And… you didn't say anything?"

"_I tried too sir_," came the longsuffering technician's reply. "_You two were yelling too loud_."

Sam groaned. "Well, that's just great…" She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Sir, you realize that everyone-"

"Carter," Jack said with a grin. "Shh." And he covered her lips with his.

It was very effective way to quiet her.

He'd have to remember that.

**Å **

**  
**In the infirmary, quietly lying on his bed, John slowly smiled. A bittersweet victory had been won.

Jack had (_finally_) got the girl.

He sighed and sucked on the cherry lollipop the nurse had given him earlier.

But Carter was happy if the suspicious silence that followed Jack's startling announcement (startling to the base, not to him) was any indication.

Good. She deserved little happiness.

So could Jack, he admitted. Poor guy- he had a _desk_ job. Plus all the other bad stuff.

_But…_

He sighed again and looked at the ceiling.

It still hurt to have her go.

"You did the right thing," Daniel remarked from the doorway. "I think you were the only person on the planet who could talk sense to Jack."

He wasn't surprised to see the archeologist. He had either the worst or the best timing on the planet. "Daniel." John held up a lemon pop. "Want one? One of the nurses gave me a handful."

"I'm good."

"You sure?" He dangled a green one. "Sour apple…"

With a small smile, the archeologist accepted it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

After a few companionable minutes of silence, John spoke again. "Any particular reason you're here?"

"Yeah." The man pushed up his glasses. "I was going to do this earlier, but I got side-tracked. I uh… wanted to apologize… for abandoning you."

John groaned. "Daniel-"

"Let me finish." After John quieted, he continued. "After I descended, I… I felt lost. I couldn't remember who I was, who you were… but you stuck by me. When you became… mini Jack… I should've realized that your bravado attitude was put on, that you felt as lost as I-"

"Whoa there," John cut in. "No touchy-feely personal how-I-felt stuff." He looked at his old friend. "Daniel… I never blamed you. I probably would've done the same thing."

"No, you wouldn't." Daniel bit his lip. "You may've not wanted to deal with it, but… you would've done something."

"I'm not sure about that."

They were quiet.

"Well, this is fun…"

A smile slowly appeared on Daniel's face. "O'Malley's?"

John reached for his crutches. "Let's go grab T."

**Å **

Sam pushed him away and took a breath of air. Her eyes widened. "Sir-"

"_Carter_."

"Jack," she amended. "I-"

"Ah." He kissed her again.

"But-"

"Ah!"

"I-"

"Carter," he groaned, tilting her head back and looking into her eyes, "do you _have_ to talk?"

"No, sir."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" he murmured.

"My dad's in the doorway."

"Oh, crap."

* * *

Well…

I (we) hope you liked it! If you were disappointed, we're very, _very_ sorry. (Same applies to any and all OOC.)

Thank you so much for reading! As of now, this should be the end… unless we decide to write an epilogue.

Please review!


End file.
